


Soon

by JaybirdSpectacular



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaybirdSpectacular/pseuds/JaybirdSpectacular
Summary: A certain store catches Ashe’s eye.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawn0fchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn0fchaos/gifts).



> For my beta reader 💖

They’re walking along the cobblestone street, hand in hand, when Ashe sees the shop. The wooden sign is old and worn, and the store front has only a small glass display, but his eyes are drawn inexplicably to it, a force that he cannot deny. He stops suddenly, bringing Dedue to a halt with him, as he takes in the weathered jewelry displayed in the front. It’s not much, of course, not in such a small shop, but it isn’t the worn gold, the scuffed emeralds, the dull platinum that catches his eye.

  
No, it’s the sign that reads “wedding bands, custom made" that gives him pause.

  
It’s the memory that he once stole from this shop that makes him freeze.

  
A sigh escapes his lips before he can catch it, and he feels Dedue’s hand tighten around his.

  
“Is something the matter?” Dedue watches him carefully, and Ashe wipes at his cheeks, willing away whatever expression he knows he is making. Dedue can read him like a book, and if Ashe isn’t careful, he’ll tell far too much without saying a word.

  
“No, it’s nothing.” Ashe beams at him, doing his best to hide the melancholy that threatens to pull down the corners of his lips. His optimism for the future fights against his regrets from his past.

  
Dedue tucks a strand of hair behind Ashe's ear and bends to kiss him on the forehead. “Tell me about it when you’re ready, my love. Until then, shall we continue on?”

  
Ashe hums, the smile becoming genuine, and grips Dedue's hand tighter. “Lead the way.”

  
As they walk away, Ashe turns his neck, straining to catch one last glimpse of the store. He decides, then and there, where he will go for what he needs when the time comes.

  
And looking at Dedue, at his relaxed expression, at the soft, teasing smile he gives Ashe when he’s been caught staring, Ashe thinks that time is coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been written on my phone 
> 
> [Find me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/JaybirdSpec)


End file.
